Joint Venture
by agnewrlakc
Summary: This is a story I co-wrote with B'Elanna and Geena in the good ole days of AMC. B or Geena, e-mail me if you read this
1. Default Chapter

**JOINT VENTURE**   
by B'Elanna, Geena, and Rhonda

  
  
  


At Holidays, Janet and Axel sat within earshot of the ever-present Trevor. P

Knowing Trevor was listening, Janet said to 'Axel' loudly, "Do you remember that little ski place in Colorado we went to once?" Axel nodded, not really having a clue what she was referring to. "Let's take a trip there for our honeymoon," she said, grabbing his hands. P

Axel nodded, gulping. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, his voice barely audible. Janet nodded telling him he needed to go make the reservations, so they could leave the next day.   
Axel left, and Trevor came over to sit down beside her. "Going skiing, huh?" he asked. P

Janet feigned ignorance. "Oh Trevor! Why, I didn't see you sitting there." P

He chuckled, wondering why she was taking her scheme to such lengths. He only hoped that he had a chance to change her mind, or at least find out why she was dead set against having anything at all to do with him. Then, he'd have the fuel to re-light the flame that made them what they are together. P

Axel came back to the table. "All set! We leave first thing tomorrow." He looked down. "Mr. Dillon, do you mind? I'd like to sit down." P

Trevor only chuckled and pulled a chair from the table behind them. He patted the seat. "There ya go, have a seat. We don't care, do we?" He looked at Janet. She groaned, then motioned for Axel to sit in the chair, knowing full well that when Trevor dug his heels in NO ONE could budge him. P

Axel gave her the details of their flight plan. She took the tickets and told the men she needed to pack and call Amanda. Trevor smiled at her and promised to be good. She scowled at him and told Axel she'd see him later. Once she was gone, Trevor took out a piece of paper and laid it down on the table, pushing it to Axel. P

"What's this?" Axel asked. P

"This," Trevor told him, "is the complete history of 'Mr. Axel Green' or can I call you Albert Carrington?" Trevor's grin was triumphant. P

Axel looked at him accusingly. "You had no right!" P

Trevor grabbed him by the collar, "Wrong." Suddenly realizing he was in public, he let go of Axel and told him to sit down, they were going to talk. "I've been to hell and back with Janet," he told Axel. "If you'd told me one year ago I'd be madly in love with Janet Green, I'd have said you were off your rocker. But you know what... I am madly in love with her. And no one, not some two-bit actor, NOR the real Axel will take Janet away from me." P

Axel looked at him with a little fear in his eyes. "Look Mr. Dillon, you can't come in here and treat me like this." P

Trevor's eyes bore into his. "You listen to me, Albert," he began, "I want to know when that flight leaves. Once you tell me, you call Janet and tell her you went to an audition and you 'broke a leg,'" he grinned at his own pun. P

"Why would I do that?" Albert challenged. P

Trevor grinned at him, "You have an outstanding warrant, isn't that right Albert? I have connections to the PVPD. You see, I used to be a cop, and it's awful hard to get a part when you're in jail." Albert flushed, handing Trevor the information. "If you know what's good for your health and freedom, you better call Janet and tell her you can't go, but that she should go anyway to keep up appearances." P

"Why do you want her to go alone?" asked Albert. P

"Don't worry pal, she won't be," replied Trevor mysteriously. He threw some money to Albert. "Consider yourself fired," he shot to him then walked away. P

Albert heaved a huge sigh of relief, deciding this job wasn't worth his career. Shaking his head, he picked up the money, put it in his pocket, and left. P  


The next morning at the airport, Janet was standing at the counter, about to cash in the second ticket when Trevor appeared by her side. P

"Mornin' Toots," he grinned at her. She turned and groaned. "You have an extra ticket I see. Where's Axel?" P

"He broke his leg," she told him, "but you already knew that, right?" P

Trevor feigned innocence, "Now, why would I know that?" He went over to the ticket counter and tried to buy a ticket, then came back to her. "Gee, it seems like the plane is sold out, and you are NOT going to Colorado alone." P

"Fine," she turned, "then I won't go at all!" P

Trevor looked at her and grinned. "Hold on there, Toots. The tickets aren't refundable," he reminded her. Taking the tickets from her hand, he pushed her toward the gates. He handed the tickets to the steward, took Janet's hand and led her to their seats. P

Janet said, "I hate you!" through clenched teeth. P

"You keep tellin' yourself that," he told her. "Just keep tellin' yourself that." P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The plane trip was almost unbearable for Trevor; Janet sat in stony silence staring out the window. Trying to lighten the mood, Trevor asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" P

"Throw in your head on a block and I'll consider it," she shot back. P

"Aww, come on babe, lighten up there, we'll have fun; a little skiing, building a snowman, maybe have a snowball fight." P

"Snowball fight," she said, "hmm, great idea. I'll be sure to load mine with a rock." P

Trevor tried once again to get her to open up. "Come on Toots," he pleaded with her. "I don't bite ya know... unless of course you want me to." He grinned at her wickedly. Janet smiled slightly despite her ire over his pushiness and intrusion in her life. "Aha, I got you to smile, that's a start." Janet turned away again, regaining the stony look she boarded the plane with. "Oh come on Toots, not the sour puss face again." P

She turned to him. "Trevor," she said, her voice holding a soft, anger filled tone. "You push your way into my life, AFTER I asked you to let me go," she remarked pointedly, "and look, here you are. Do you not know what NO means?" P

The pilot came over the PA and told the passengers they could now unfasten their seat belts. P

Trevor caressed her face with both hands and turned her gaze to meet his. "Yes," he told her firmly. "I do know what no means, but," he inched closer to her, his lips mere inches from hers, "only when someone really means no. And baby I can prove you don't mean it." He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. P

"Trevor," she moaned, placing her hands on his chest to push him away. Trevor, however, had different plans, and, when she placed her hands on his chest, he pulled her closer. P

"Ahem," they heard behind them. Janet looked away, embarrassed at being caught in an embrace. Trevor looked up to the flight attendant telling her they didn't need anything right now. She smiled knowingly at them and moved onto the next seat. P

"Janet..." he looked at her, but she refused to meet his gaze. "Janet," he repeated gently, turning her face to look at him. "This is not the time or the place," he began, but Janet cut him off. P

"You're right," she agreed. "When the plane lands I'll just go on back to Pine Valley and you can have our rooms... uh, I mean room." Trevor pretended not to notice the slip, although it reinforced the fact that this 'Axel' thing was a hoax. P

"Sorry, Babe, can't do that," he informed her. "This has been brewing for months now, and we are not going back until one of two things has happened." P

Janet stuck her chin out stubbornly. "And they are?" P

He looked straight into her eyes. "You are going to tell me the whole truth about this Axel thing, and then we are going to settle this thing between us." P

She looked at him and shook her head. "Wh... what thing?" her voice trembled. P

"You are going to give me one GOOD reason why you won't marry me, a REAL one this time," he noted, "or I am going to convince you that I want... no, NEED you in my life, as do Amanda and even Tim. Either way, when we leave, there will be no more secrets. You will either be my wife OR my lover, but I am not letting you out of my life." P

With that, he kissed her with the hard passion of a man denied, then released her. She took a quick breath, trying to replace the oxygen he took with that powerful kiss and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, the exhaustion of keeping a step ahead of Trevor kicked in and she fell asleep. P

Trevor looked over at her and grinned. He whispered, "You're mine, Babe, and I am going to make it so. Even if it kills me." P  



	2. Joint Venture 2

After they arrived at the airport, Trevor called a cab and told the driver their destination. As they neared a luxurious hotel, Janet spoke up, clearly confused. "This isn't where Axel and I made reservations. You have the wrong place, Trevor."

"Nothin' doin'," said Trevor. "That Axel is a cheap skate so I took the liberty of changin' the reservations! Besides, for some strange reason, he reserved two rooms. Does that not seem odd?" Janet did not respond.

The hotel bellboy took their luggage, and Trevor took Janet by the hand. At the door to their room, he paid the bellboy and sent him away with a wink. Janet noticed the gesture. "What was that all about?"

"Just come inside, kick off your shoes, put the dogs up and relax."

"I'm going to sic the dogs on you if you don't tell me what is going on!"

Trevor answered with, "Just come inside and see." Reluctantly, Janet followed him in. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she took everything in.

The room was covered with flowers, champagne was chilling, and a single red rose lay across an enormous king-sized bed. "This looks like a honeymoon suite," said Janet in awe.

"It is," said Trevor with a smile.

"You told them we were married!!!"

"Well, it's only a matter of time and perspective. It's gonna happen and in my mind, we might as well already be married, so it ain't exactly a lie."

"That sounds a lot like the round-about logic I used to tell myself to justify the horrible things I did," replied Janet.

"Well, this is different; It's a good thing, good for both of us."

Janet surveyed the room. "There is only one bed. Where are you going to sleep?" she asked, although she already knew what his answer would be.

"Snuggled up next to you of course!"

"Think again, buster. I'm engaged to Axel, remember?"

"Axel, Schmaxel, when are you gonna give up on this tall tale? Besides, it's a humongous bed; a family of five could sleep comfortably. If I promise to be a good boy and stay on one side of the bed will you let me share, or are you gonna dump my keister on the hard, cold floor?" Trevor looked up at her with such a hang-dog look that she had to struggle hard to keep a serious expression.

"Well, okay. If you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

Trevor crossed his heart, "I swear. Unless invited of course!" Behind his back, Trevor crossed his fingers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donned in his pajamas, Trevor jumped onto the bed and patted the spot next to him. "We have a long day ahead of us so I guess we better hit the proverbial hay."

Janet ignored the not-so-subtle hint to join him. "I never knew your fashion sense extended to your sleep wear," she said, indicating the bright, clashing colors of his pajamas.

"I knew you'd like 'em. They are the height of fashion, ya know."

She cracked a smile and replied, "Well, I should be able to see you in the dark!"

After changing into her nightgown in the bathroom, Janet walked around to the far side of the bed and lay down practically on the edge of the bed. "Don't trust yourself, huh gorgeous?" asked Trevor.

"I don't trust _you_!"

"Me?" Trevor feigned a stab to the heart. "Hey, I'm a Boy scout: honest, true, and all that."

"Uh huh," muttered Janet.

Trevor laid down on the bed and pretended to instantly fall asleep. Suspicious, Janet kept an eye on Trevor. A few minutes later, exhaustion and jet lag caught up with her and she fell asleep. Still awake and alert, Trevor waited until he knew Janet was asleep. He listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing and slowly and carefully he began to move closer to her. He stopped every few inches to make sure she was still asleep before moving toward her again. Trevor wanted so desperately just to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to work out. Since she didn't stir, Trevor slowly lifted his arm and draped it lightly over her shoulder. God, it felt great to be close to her and smell her perfume. He wanted to do more, kiss her and make love to her, but for now he would content himself with just being close. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and began dreaming of that perfect life that COULD be so near yet was still so far away.

The next morning, Janet felt warm and cozy, still within that void between dreams and wakefulness. Her dreams had been pleasant and comforting for the first time in what seemed like forever. She felt a warm pressure across her shoulders and back and instinctively she nestled closer to the reassuring presence behind her. She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

The smile quickly vanished when she noticed an arm, which clearly did not belong to her, draped over her shoulder. Janet flung off the arm and jumped out of bed. "Trevor!!!"

"Wha...Wha's a matter," slurred Trevor, still not fully awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"You promised to stay on your side of the bed and keep your hands to yourself. But when I wake up, here you are, practically on top of me!"

"Oh," grinned Trevor, "I wish I'd been awake for that!"

Janet was not amused, "What about your promise to stay on your side of the bed?"

"I only promised to stay on one side of the bed, I never mentioned WHICH side!"

"Oh Trevor, you are impossible!" sighed Janet.

"As I believe I've mentioned before...I am VERY possible."

Grabbing a pillow, Janet began pummeling Trevor with it. Trevor picked up a pillow of his own and before long, the pillow fight was in full swing. One of the pillows tore open and down feathers began floating all over the room. The majority landed on top of Trevor and Janet started laughing at the sight of him.

Spitting feathers out of his mouth, Trevor smiled and said, "That's a sound I haven't heard in quite a while, since the ball I believe. I love it when you laugh, please don't stop."

"Trevor," said Janet, "can't we just go home. I don't know what you are trying to accomplish with this trip but it isn't going to work."

"We are here to have some fun, relax, and let me prove to you that we were meant to grow old together," said Trevor earnestly. Jumping up and grabbing her hand, Trevor led her over to his luggage. "I've got a perfect day planned out, we're gonna go cross-country skiing!"

"But I'm not a very good skier," protested Janet.

"That's what's so great about cross-country skiing... no steep slopes or crowds of people, just winding trails and you and me!" Taking out two backpacks and an assortment of gloves, goggles, and camping gear, Trevor handed one of the backpacks to Janet. "Amanda loaned you her backpack and goggles, but I had to get you a pair of gloves," said Trevor.

"Amanda knows you kidnapped me!"

"Kidnap is such a harsh word," he said with a grin. "I prefer 'Isolated persuasion,' and Amanda was all for it."

"I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that little matchmaker," said Janet sternly.

"She just knows a sure thing when she sees it," replied Trevor. "And," he continued, "whenever you are ready to tell me the truth about why you won't marry me, I'm listenin'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rented a car to take them to the ski lodge and Trevor got skis for them both. Once outside they put on the skis and goggles. Trevor had stopped and filled the packs with a bit of food and drinking water before they got to the lodge since they would probably be gone most of the day.

Pulling on her gloves, Janet said, "I may be a bit rusty at this, it's been a long time."

Trevor helped her put on the backpack and replied, "Don't worry babe, we'll go slow until you get the hang of it. I'll be right next to you and if you need any help, just yell."

"If I get into trouble, I'll yell loud enough that Amanda can hear me in Pine Valley!"

Trevor squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Just take it slow and easy and you'll do fine."

Trevor and Janet headed down a trail that was relatively flat and clear of other skiers. However, laying flat on the ground, half buried by snow was a sign that went unnoticed, warning that the trail was closed and that danger lay ahead. After several falls and a lot of assistance from Trevor, Janet was finally starting to get the hang of skiing.

They decided to take a short break after skiing for about three hours. Trevor broke out a couple of granola bars and some water. As she munched her bar, Janet wondered how long Trevor planned to make this trip. The longer she stayed so close to Trevor, the harder it was to resist telling him the whole truth. He didn't seem to be pressing her about it. In fact, except for a couple of instances, he seemed to be avoiding the subject completely.

'Well, that is fine with me,' thought Janet, 'and to make sure he stays off the subject, I'll just keep him distracted.' Taking off her skis, Janet leaned over and picked up some snow and made a snowball. She threw it at Trevor and hit him squarely on the back of the head. Small flakes of snow fell down the back of his neck and under his jacket sending a shiver up his spine.

"Oh, you wanna play dirty, huh?" Trevor took off his own skis and began advancing on Janet. He quickly scooped up some snow himself.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Janet backing up quickly.

"You're the one that started it, Toots," said Trevor with a wicked grin. Janet started to dodge out of his way but Trevor succeeded in grabbing her arm and twirling her to him. Janet braced herself for the cold, wet snow to hit her. But instead, Trevor threw the snow up into the air, put his arm around Janet's waist and kissed her deeply. Janet responded without thinking, as the snowflakes drifted down around their heads and shoulders.

'This is not exactly the kind of distraction I intended,' thought Janet to herself, 'and if he keeps this up I am going to become a babbling idiot and confess everything.' However, before she had a chance to back away from him, Trevor released her and went back to his skis as though nothing had  
happened. 'I wonder what he is up to?' she thought. 'He definitely has something up his sleeve.'

After putting skis back on, Trevor motioned further toward the North and said, "Why don't we head toward that ridge over there. I see a bunch of trees and we might spot some wildlife."

"Sure," said Janet, rather unenthusiastically. They set off at a brisk pace only stopping now and then to point out birds, squirrels, and other small creatures they saw on the way. The ridge they skied beside was several hundred feet tall and echoed sound back at them whenever they spoke. The wind had begun to pick up and dark clouds were beginning to gather.

"Look," said Trevor as he pointed further up the trail. Squinting against some blowing snow, Janet saw what appeared to be a small cabin. "Wanna go check it out?" asked Trevor, clearly bursting with curiosity.

Janet declined. "I think we should head back. It looks like it might storm."

Trevor continued skiing toward the cabin. "Aw come on, don't be a party pooper! It'll be fun!"

Janet watched him go then, shaking her head, she turned around and began skiing back the way they had come. "This is ridiculous," muttered Janet under her breath. "I'm going home."

She hadn't gotten very far, when suddenly there was a clap of thunder from the impending storm. A loud rumbling continued long after it should have subsided. Glancing up, Janet gasped in horror as she saw a flood of snow and ice falling down the ridge directly toward her!

Trevor turned at the noise behind him. "What the blazes is that?" he asked, expecting to see Janet right behind him. Then he saw a sight that sent his heart into his throat. The lightening had caused an avalanche and Janet was standing frozen in her tracks directly in it's path!

"Dear Lord. No! JANET!!!!" he screamed as he raced toward the certain disaster.


	3. Joint Venture 3

Trevor stared for a moment in horror at the scene unfolding before him. After a few stunned seconds, he dashed toward the mountain of snow that had buried Janet. Not knowing where to even begin looking, Trevor desperately searched the area for any sign of Janet's whereabouts.

"Oh God, please let me find her."

There were still rumbling sounds coming from all around and Trevor feared another avalanche could come down at any moment. Finally, spotting a glimpse of the bright colors of the mermaid on Amanda's backpack barely protruding through the snow, Trevor dropped to his knees and began shoveling snow as fast as he could. He grabbed one of his skis to shovel even faster.

"Janet," he yelled. "I'm comin'! Hang on babe, I'm gonna get you out!"

The tears coursing down his face were beginning to freeze by the time he found her. Pulling her limp body from the snow, Trevor found a weak pulse, but Janet did not seem to be breathing. Her lips were cold and slightly blue, Trevor knew if he didn't do something quick, he could loose her forever. Placing his mouth over hers, Trevor blew air into Janet's oxygen-starved lungs.

"This is all my fault," Trevor said. "Draggin' you across the country to get you to admit you want me and I almost get you killed. Please God, don't take her away from me." Taking off his jacket, Trevor wrapped it around Janet as she finally began taking shallow, shuddering breaths on her own. Hugging her close, Trevor released a big sigh of relief he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. "Thanks Big Guy, I owe ya big time for this... just say the word and you got it!"

Further rumblings from overhead reminded Trevor of the need to get Janet to safety. Scooping up her frozen body, Trevor headed toward the safety of the cabin as fast as he could. "Guess I get to check out that cabin after all," said Trevor to himself.

The wind was whipping up clouds of snow, making it difficult to see where he was going, but Trevor was determined to get Janet out of this storm. Lightening continued to flash and in the brief glare, he was able to see the outline of the cabin. Reaching the door at last, Trevor tried to open it only to discover that it was locked. While holding her with one arm, he knelt down and pulled a tarp off a nearby woodpile. Putting it on the ground, he gently lowered Janet onto it.

"Sorry babe, I know this ain't very comfy but it'll have to do 'til I can break open this here door." Trevor attempted to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He began to circle the cabin, looking for another way in, when he noticed a tool shed. It was also locked but the door was flimsy and the lock was rusted. Slamming his shoulder into the door, Trevor was able to easily break the door open. Hunting around inside the shed, Trevor spotted a crowbar hanging from a nail. "Oh, Janet will love this," said Trevor, shaking his head at the irony. Grabbing the crowbar, Trevor dashed back to the cabin door and pried it open. He picked Janet up and hurried to get her out of the cold. Searching the cabin's interior he found a cot located in the corner of the room and put her on it. Trevor hunted through a few drawers and closets and found several blankets that he piled on top of Janet's frozen body.

Taking her hand in his, Trevor sat on the edge of the bed, praying for her to regain consciousness. "Come on Janet, you're only on life number four now... you've still got five more to go, so stay with me, ya hear?"

Trevor began to explore the cabin for provisions. He found a small book and some cups and then knelt to look in a cupboard. As he did so, he began to feel exhausted. Stashing the things he found under Janet's cot, he worried about her being warm enough. He caressed her skin and it was still very cold.

"Hey Babe, I hope you don't mind sharing this space with me. If you are going to get warm again we have to get cozy." He removed his shoes and wet jacket and laid down beside her. The cot was barely big enough for one, so he pulled her into his arms. She didn't make a sound, leading Trevor to believe she had not regained consciousness. He pulled the blankets over them, telling himself he should really get her out of those wet clothes. However, exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep.

Hours later, Janet was the first to stir. She tried to move, but steel bands prevented her from doing so. She tried again, but the movement made her ankle throb. "What happened? Where am I?" she muttered aloud. Looking around the room. She didn't recognize her settings, but as her foggy, still half-asleep mind woke up, she remembered the avalanche and the mountain of snow falling on her. Fear gripped her. "Trevor," she whimpered, concerned that he was out in the cold.

"Right here, babe," he answered from behind her. "It's okay, I am right here. Whew, it's cold in here." He sat up.

"Where are we?? And WHAT are you doing here, in bed with me?"

He chuckled at her outrage. "I was tired, cold, and didn't feel like starting a fire. Besides," he grinned wickedly at her, "I always wanted to wake up with you in my arms, not necessarily with clothes on, but ya know...."

She gave him a dirty look. "Isn't that just like a man..." she snorted. "We are trapped in a cabin and all he can do is think of..." she was cut off as Trevor looked at her.

His passion-filled eyes bore into hers, his lips mere inches from her. "Think of what?" he questioned seductively.

"Playing footsie with a half-conscious woman."

"You're not half-conscious now," he whispered.

Janet felt shivers run down her spine at his dangerously soft tone. He leaned closer to kiss her, but she pulled back. "T..Trevor, it really is cold in here."

"Well, I am trying to start a fire."

Janet dropped her head and groaned. Chuckling, Trevor dropped a light kiss on her lips before getting up and tossing her one of his shirts.

"Get out of your wet clothes and put this on." He opened the door and walked outside to find some wood for the fireplace. Janet dropped the blanket she was holding around her and began to get out of the wet clothes. She removed her shirt and jeans, but decided to leave her under things on. She pulled the shirt Trevor had given her on and buttoned it up. The soft denim shirt hung just below her thighs, revealing more than concealing her smooth, soft legs.

Trevor walked in the door with an armful of wood and started a fire. "Come over here," he patted the floor beside him. "Sit on this rug where you'll be closer to the fire." She gingerly put her good ankle on the floor, joined soon by her swollen, purplish ankle. When she tried to walk, it gave out and she began to fall.

"Trevor!" she shrieked. "Help me!" Trevor leaned back and caught her as she fell, concern etched on his face.

"Hey babe, you alright?" he asked. She nodded, affected not only by the pain in her ankle, but also by the sensations threatening to overwhelm her as Trevor cradled her in his arms. The shirt she was wearing rode up, revealing a good part of her thighs. "Janet," he breathed huskily, his lips mere inches from hers.

"T..Trev..." she began, but he cut her off as his lips claimed hers. Janet wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned. He carried her to the rug and laid her down, kissing her continuously. "Trevor," she breathed. "W..we shouldn't be doing this. What about Axel?" she asked him.

He looked into her eyes, "What about him? I told you we came to settle some things, and Axel Green is one of them." She leaned against a chair in front of the fire and he knelt down to look at her ankle. "Guess what babe?"

She grimaced, "I know... it's broken." He nodded at her deduction. "Now what?"

"Now we find a way to set that leg."

"But how? We don't have any way to do that," she said.

He grinned at her, "I was a Boy Scout, toots. I can get us out of anything."

"You were never a Boy Scout."

"You are right: I was never a Boy Scout, but I was close... besides I am always prepared." He told her to stay put and went outside for a moment. When he came back in, he was carrying a towel filled with snow. Janet howled when he placed it on her ankle. "Sorry babe," he mumbled. "I know its cold and it hurts, but it'll help." He got the blanket off the cot and retrieved the book he'd found the night before. He covered her handed her the book.

"What's this?"

"This," Trevor informed her, "is something else I spotted: a little light reading... maybe."


	4. joint venture 4

It appeared to be someone's diary. She studied it closely and a single sheet of paper dropped out onto her lap. While Trevor went to get more wood for the fire, Janet unfolded the letter and read it softly out loud:

_ALGERNON, WHERE ARE YOU? It is weeks since I even caught the slightest glimpse of you that day in the town square. You were back in the shadows, keeping me in sight as you always were, and I could feel your eyes on me as if you were right by my side. I was miserable. There were dozens of people all around me, but the only one I cared about was so far away._

"What Babe? I couldn't hear what you're saying," Trevor said as he added wood to the fire. Janet was surprised that he'd overheard her, and she read the next part a little louder:

_NOW YOU'RE GONE, and as sure as I was that you'd return to me somehow... I find myself running out of hope. How could you hurt me so deeply? You swore it was best for everyone. But I don't even know what that means any more. No one else could feel this heartache. No one else could understand how close we've become._

Trevor became very still on the last line.

_REGARDLESS of what you may have promised... there must be some way I can convince you that we can overcome anything that's been said in the past._

Janet's voice slowed to a thoughtful crawl as she spoke these last several words. Both of them stole sideways glances at each other just before she dove her eyes back down to the bottom of the letter.

_PLEASE tell me, Algernon. I said I'd do whatever it takes to keep you here, and I meant it. But how can I fight for you when you won't let me try? I don't even know where I can send this letter, but I must hope your heart hears it just the same. I truly believe it could. I don't know that I can stay in this world much longer without that feeling--_

"That's it. And it's not signed... where did you find this?" she asked, her eyes still on the letter.

"It was tucked under a floorboard in the back room. You could say I 'stumbled' onto it," he replied, clearly pleased with his pun. Janet was not so happy.

"Trevor, this girl sounded like she wanted to die."

He shot over to her. "So much for light reading, huh? It was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get that thing out of your hands," he said, "and into the fire."

"Not on your life!"

Ignoring the haunting qualities of the letter for the time being, Janet simply held tight to the book and said, "I'm just going read a little of this and see what happened to the girl, okay?"

Trevor smiled at her curiously. "As you wish, madame," he shrugged, and went back to tending the fire.

Janet opened the yellowed pages of this very delicate artifact and read a date: July, 1897. "This book is over a hundred years old," she said, amazed.

"How do you know?"

She ignored him for a moment and read out loud:

I WRITE TONIGHT by the light of the moon, out by the South Barn, for fear that someone will take one look at me and know that I have done the unthinkable. I swear I never meant to kiss Algernon!

"Uh-oh, shame on her," Trevor chuckled.

She read on silently:

AFTER EVERYTHING he has done to this family... how could I be swayed by this man's joy? How did we get from the past to the present with him a changed man and me falling for the changes? No one will ever understand this. I barely understand it myself.

"So, what is that? A diary or something?"

She read aloud:

_PERHAPS it would be best if I keep from his sight for awhile. Perhaps these feelings will fade in time. Perhaps... but they still cloud my mind from even remembering my own name at times._

"Great. So we've got no name for her, but the guy's name is... Algernon?" He had a good laugh over that. "Algernon. You've got to be kidding... sounds like a loser to me."

She checked the letter again for a date. There wasn't one. "Hmm... this must've been written before the letter, don't you think?" She turned the page and found a new entry. "Here she goes again. This one's from late August..."

_I JUST RETURNED from the longest night of my life. When the rumors started circulating two days ago that Algernon and his... associates were thought to be on one of their searches, I had to excuse myself from one of Father's biggest charity dinners for 10 minutes while I composed myself._

"Charity dinner? Uh-oh, this is starting to sound like that Beauty and the Beast flick Amanda's got on tape," he shook his head and went to scoop more snow up from outside.

_NOW ALGERNON has told me that the searches are not anything like they used to be and I believe him, despite public opinion. Still... what if something had gone terribly wrong? By nightfall I found myself questioning my decision to try and forget the bond that he and I have been forming over the past several months. Nothing seemed as important as having him back in my arms again._

"Trevor, listen to this," Janet said.

_AFTER ALL, I've already watched enough men in my life slip away from me much too soon._

"She's a widow-- maybe twice widowed," Janet concluded. She knew this would get to him; it hit too close to home for it not to.

"Amen to that," Trevor responded, almost to himself.

She looked over at him with a glimmer of sadness, then went on reading to herself. "Oh, her name is Priscilla," she announced.


	5. Joint Venture 5

"Ai-yi-yi-yieeee!" Janet was hollering, and Trevor tried to stifle a laugh, but it was hard.

"Is it the pain or the cold that's worse?" He asked gingerly packing more snow around her damaged ankle.

"YES," she yelped.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but if we're gonna get the swelling down, you've gotta do this." He finished the job and looked up to her still grimacing face. "Wow, you're even beautiful when you're in agony."

"Thanks."

"Where'd your little diary go? Maybe the next chapter of the Priscilla and Algie Chronicles will take your mind off your troubles."

'Or maybe not,' she thought to herself. She'd begun to notice something quite familiar in the tale. She read on:

_THE WINDS have begun to blow a little colder around here lately, but I must admit, there are times when I don't feel the chill at all. Algernon and I have found a rather pleasant meeting place just outside of town, in a deserted sod house near Bloom Creek. I can usually find an hour or two a week to slip away, when Tommy and Anna are at school. It's only a short time, but it's time I find myself looking terribly forward to all week long._

"A sod house, huh? That's one desperate couple," Trevor laughed.

"No, not desperate... I'd say romantic."

"Oh, so you think it's ROMANTIC!" he looked at her skeptically. "I wasn't sure you had a romantic bone in your body for anything these days but Axel boy." Suddenly, before Janet could protest that statement, he'd snatched the diary away from her. "Let's see what's in this thing that makes you all dopey eyed..."

"Hey! I wasn't done reading!"

Trevor picked up where she left off:

_AT THIS POINT, I fear sharing my tale anyplace but here would be ill advised. While it's true that the pain he brought to my sister Adrianna is years and years gone by now... I'm afraid some people just aren't able to forgive him. Oh, if they could only see what I see!_

"What did he do to her sister?" said Trevor, still studying the book.

"I don't know yet. Be careful Trevor, that thing's really fragile..."

He went on reading:

_ANOTHER SOUL in town speaks his name in dread is my cousin Charles. One day, as Algernon was helping me down Main Street with my dry goods for the week, Charles nearly went into hysterics. 'That man is not fit to walk the back roads at 2 am, let alone Main Street in broad daylight!' he said to his co-workers gathered in front of the tailor shop. It's more than I can bear sometimes, this weight from the past that doesn't seem to go away._

"Looks like we're dealing with a real town pariah, huh?" Trevor said softly as he started realizing some of the eerie coincidences himself.

"Can I have it back now?"

"Let me finish this..."

_REGARDLESS OF HOW glad everyone might be to have me protected from what I know -- they look at what Algernon did THEN, not what he's done NOW to get his life turned around. It's simply not right._

Finally, Trevor knelt down at her feet again and handed it back over. "How's your ankle?" he said, letting his fingers mingle with hers momentarily.

"Numb."

"How about the rest of you?"

"Not so numb."

"Why don't you read us more of the diary. You need to keep your foot like this a few more minutes anyway." His eyes twinkled thoughtfully at her, and she couldn't pull her gaze away. "Go ahead, Toots, eyeballs on the book there... c'mon. Maybe she'll tell us more about this weight from the past."

Janet blinked, looked down again, and read:

_BY NOW I SUPPOSE anyone reading this would have many questions for me. 'What did Algernon do that was so bad?' 'How did he get better?' 'Why is he there right now?'_

They both laughed aloud. "Did you read ahead?" Janet said.

"No way! I guess I just know how the story goes." Trevor went from kneeling to sitting on the floor alongside her, and she went on:

_I'D ASK THEM myself if I wasn't already painfully aware of the answers. In what seems like another life now, Algernon was what they call a mercenary, someone hired to kill others._

Another sidelong look went between Janet and Trevor.

_HE WAS A despicable human being, and he'd be the first to tell you that. Unfortunately, it was just as he was leaving that life behind that he met my older sister, Adrianna. My father was running for Governor when she and Algernon began an illicit romance that left her with child shortly after father was inaugurated. Part of her burden was that Algernon chose to leave her when he heard the news._

_RUNNING FROM his troubles with Adrianna changed his life. Slowly he worked himself away from the world he had known, with the intent of returning here a new man and taking on his responsibilities. But by the time he'd returned, Adrianna -- and their child -- were gone. Father had them sent away to prevent scandal. I've never forgiven father for this._

_AND THE REST is legend, I suppose. I found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time so my father saw me as another daughter in another sort of danger. Ironically, Algernon was the only man fearless enough for the job. It's not a fairy tale, but it's the only story I have._

"Well," Trevor said after a moment, "it's not exactly the same. Sure, there's an ex-mercenary..."

"And a sister. And a child..."

"And a wrong-doer who changes their ways...."

Janet said, "And someone who loves her in spite of the past..." A sly grin came to Trevor's face at Janet's slip-up. "Who loves HIM, I mean."

"When did you say this was written?"

She checked it again. "1897."

"And when was that first kiss she talked about earlier?"

She flipped through the pages. "July. July 1897."

"A hundred years to the month," he realized. One hundred years to the month of Janet and Trevor's first kiss.

"Wow!" they said simultaneously. Janet continued to read as Trevor sat opposite her, carefully changing the dressing on her ankle after it had been "snowed" down.

_THERE'S BEEN GOOD and bad of late. The good is that Algernon and I have grown closer with each week that he stays, watching over me as he's supposed to do. It is not the sort of thing that you'd fancy to work, and yet we have managed to spend some truly heavenly times together._

_THE BAD BRINGS me back to my cousin Charles. I'm not sure what he THINKS he knows, but one thing is certain: he is determined to wreak havoc for Algernon, if not myself. He speaks to my father quite often these days, saying things like 'Surely there is another man who can protect Prissy as well as this... creature?' and 'If it takes our finding and killing those thieves ourselves, I say we stay out and get the job done already.' Heartless cretin... forgive me, I know he is my blood relative and he does this for Adrianna, but I still feel the same._

"Go Priscilla go!" Trevor cheered her on.

_ALGERNON, ON THE other hand, has been most diplomatic about the situation. He is much more understanding towards Charles and his feelings, but at the same time he seems determined to prove his transformation is real. Sometimes I wonder if it is worth so much effort on his part... but then again, I suppose I will never know quite what it is to walk in his shoes."_

Janet fell silent and kept her head down, as the words hit oh-so-close to home. Soon Trevor's hands reached for hers. "Sounds like I should be the one reading this, don't you think?" He gently took the diary from her hands and continued:

_NOVEMBER 29... It is with an enormously confused heart that I write tonight. For it seems that Charles might get his wish soon, and it seems that it is up to me to decide whether he does or not. You see, Charles began a mission a few weeks ago to search high and low for the 'Den of Thieves' that I've been protected from for months. Not because he cares that much to see justice served on them... but on Algernon._

_Well, it proved successful. I'm told all 5 outlaws have been captured somehow. I'm to identify them tomorrow. If they are the men I remember seeing all too well last winter, and I say so...t hen Algernon's services will no longer be required."_

"Oh no!" Janet cried. Trevor looked up, smiling when he saw she was fine, just reacting to the story. He went on:

_THERE'S MORE, THOUGH. As soon as I suggested to Algernon that perhaps this was a sign that we share our beautiful alliance with the rest of the town, I could see him retreating from me. That can never happen, he told me. I reminded him of our dilemma... and wondered how he could manage to stay in town when he could no longer earn a wage. He wouldn't even look at me, he was so distraught._

_It has occurred to me to change my story; to say there were 7 men I saw that fateful night, not 5. Perhaps then they'd have to keep Algernon at my side after all. But Algernon has refused this notion, saying he will not let me turn to a dishonest life because of him._

_And so my confusion grows. If I tell the truth, I may lose him forever. Why would it be so wrong to tell everyone we are meant to be? For all the darkness in his past... what could he possibly be keeping from me now?_

Trevor looked straight at her on that line, saying it quite truly from his heart.

"It doesn't really say that," Janet challenged.

He held the book out to her. "Does too."

"Oh." She took the book back.

"Ready to read on?"

She bit her lip and took a breath, ready to say yes, but at the last moment, she changed her response. "There's no Axel," she said instead.


	6. Joint Venture 6

"What -- what was that?" said Trevor.

"You heard me," said Janet.

Trevor scooted a little closer on his knees. "This guy I saw...?"

"An actor. I hired him to play Axel." She finally mustered up the courage to look into his eyes and was somewhat relieved that he didn't appear ready to toss her out into the snow just yet. Instead, he sat back on his heels and took her lightly by the shoulders, hugging the oversized denim shirt she wore against her skin.

"There's more, isn't there?" he asked after awhile.

"Yes."

"Ready to talk about it?"

"No."

Trevor threw his head back and swallowed hard, as if it were his last ounce of patience being consumed at that moment. But the good thing was, this hundred-year-old tale was helping... and it hadn't reached it's conclusion yet. "You wanna read some more?"

"Yes."

He scooted all the way to her side, tucking in some of the blanket around him as well. Janet didn't fight it this time.

_DECEMBER 1... I guess you could say that I have postponed things a bit. I did identify the 5 men as the ones involved. I told them I was having trouble recalling exactly how many men there were. The men fear admitting anything, so of course they remain silent... and I will hold off what seems inevitable as long as I can._

Janet stopped reading aloud and read ahead instead. She held the diary closer and closer to her face, as if the words on the page would pull the right words out of her. She was so wrapped up in the remainder of this entry that she forgot to shrug Trevor off when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, she leaned into him, bringing the book back into his sight. And so he completed reading aloud:

_ALGERNON STEADFASTLY refuses to tell me why we can't be open with everyone, and I'm afraid time is running out. When Charles pressures me, I'll surely tell the truth as Algernon wishes... and risk losing him forever to a reason I don't even know. Surely life wouldn't be so unkind to me again._

He felt her tears soaking into his shirt before the last line was read.

"Hey, take it easy," he said with a tired smile. "It's a sad story, that's true, but..."

"It's not just a story and you know it."

He held her away from him for a moment. "Then what is it?"

She thought for a long moment. "I can't look at you when I tell you this..."

He nodded slowly. "How about we try it this way." Maneuvering around behind her on the floor, he positioned himself so that his legs fell on either side of her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered, "I'll just be here... won't even try to get a word in edgewise, let alone steal a glance... I promise."

She managed a laugh through her tears. "Funny you should mention promises... "

Janet started with the Axel story, how she'd auditioned actors for the part, how she'd tried to get Belinda to mail fake love letters, how much the thought of her ex-husband coming back for real made her flesh crawl.

She heard Trevor laughing from time to time, but otherwise he kept his word about being silent.

There was no way to go from this tale to the reason she'd made up the tale in the first place. So she went back to their own version of "cousin Charles" -- Tim -- and how, when he tried to frame her with the meat locker episode, she realized just how deeply she'd hurt his family. She sensed  
Trevor protesting, from the tension in the way he held her and his pattern of breathing, and she urged him to let her finish.

Next she told him how flabbergasted she'd been the day he'd first proposed... and how, just two days prior to that, he had given her the cold shoulder when he seemed to believe Tim over her. Then suddenly, at the mall, of all places, her dream came true. "It was too much... it DID feel like a dream," she confessed. "I was afraid if I went ahead and accepted, it would all be over."

Trevor reached for one of her hands and traced the back of it lightly with his fingers.

Then it was all as good as over anyway, she explained, when Tim ran away. She knew then that even without doing any harm this time, she had gone too far. So, she'd done what seemed like the only right thing to do at the time...

She told him about the promise to Nat, and then fell silent for a bit while awaiting Trevor's reaction. Still afraid to look him in the eyes, she squeezed hers shut. But all he did was hold her even tighter with one arm, and close his free hand gently over the one he'd been toying with.

"Janet, Janet, Janet," he sighed, smiling but trying not to let her know that what was tearing her apart was making him rather happy at the moment. THIS he could handle, he thought to himself.

"So I've been reading this story of Priscilla and Algernon's life," she continued, "and it occurs to me that I've done all this without realizing how much pain I've managed to bring you anyway. I was trying NOT to think of myself, but... maybe I was trying harder to be good and loyal at any cost." She tossed her free hand up as if to concede a race. "So I ended up thinking only of myself anyway! Trevor, I'm lousy at this. Being good isn't as easy as it looks." Trevor cracked up with laughter. "Well, it isn't!" she said, finally turning a little to look deep into his eyes. It was the first time he could really get her to do that since the Crystal Ball. "I never dreamed you'd still be here," she whispered as her eyes began to fill with tears. "In my wildest dreams, I would have never guessed you could..."

"Could what?" he asked eagerly, ready to wipe the tears away as soon as they fell down her face.

"That you could love me back like this. No one ever has before."

"Sweetheart..." he held her chin so she'd have to look at him again. "I'm glad you finally figured that out, but... when you say love you BACK, is it safe to say that..."

"YES," she sighed, shrugging away from Trevor's gaze and covering her face with her hands. "Yes, Trevor, I love you." She was so exasperated when she said it, it was as if she was confessing to one of her oldest crimes. But he didn't care. He just sat there, gazing at her with his own chin in hand, masking a giddy smile.

After a minute she finally spoke again, face still buried in her hands.

"I don't know how you can keep doing that... it's so exhausting."

"Keep doing what?"

"Telling me you love me! I tell you one time, and it just... drains me."

She pulled her tear-stained face out of her hands far enough to look over and catch Trevor's eye. He opened his arms wide, and she threw her weight just enough to tip herself in his direction.

"It gets easier, Babe," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her tenderly, "and then it makes you strong. Love makes you strong enough to do anything... you'll see."


	7. Joint Venture 7

A couple of hours later, Janet's eyes opened to see the dwindling fire. No wonder she felt cold, even with the blankets and Trevor to keep... except he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go now?" she murmured out loud. "Trevor?"

She heard a thump outside the door, RIGHT outside the door. For a moment she stopped breathing, "TREVOR!"

He burst through the door with another armful of wood. "You rang?" She leaned back in relief, sighing loudly. Trevor dropped the wood near the fire and started feeding it, log by log. "What'd I do, scare the pants off ya?"

She remembered her clothing was hanging to dry, and peeked under the blanket at her bare legs. "Very funny."

"Bet I woke you up when I got that first bunch of branches to the door. Don't worry, I'll get this fire going again. I fell asleep, too."

"I'm doing okay." She started to fold her legs closer to her, but had forgotten about her ankle. "AACK!"

He ran over to her. "What happened?"

"Oh, silly me. I thought I could move like a normal person for a minute." She smiled stiffly. "I'm just trying to get comfortable and bend that leg a little."

"Well here, let me help..." He pulled the covers off and gently took hold of the injured leg. "Scoot down just a little... ok." He helped her knee to bend slightly, then set it down. "How's that?" he asked, caressing the inside of her knee.

"Better."

"You know, your clothes are probably dry by now, if you want to..."

"Actually... I'm kind of used to this now," she said, much to his surprise.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." She smiled at him a long while. When she looked down for a moment she noticed that lifting the covers had revealed more than her legs-- it revealed where the diary had fallen to. "I almost forgot about this." She picked it up and scanned to where they had left off. "There's one more entry, Trevor."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded, but then looked at the book regretfully and tossed it aside.

"Don't you want to read it?"

"It's going to make me want to break my promise... I know it..."

Somehow she'd found a way to puzzle him all over again. "And you don't now?" he asked, bewildered.

"You know I do."

"Then WHAT?"

She leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "I've got about one ounce of resolve left, and I'm going to stick to my promise if it's the last thing I do."

"But you're not making any... " The battle with her loyalties was going nowhere, he could see that. But then again, neither was she. Literally. He reached for the diary.

"What are you doing -- Trevor!" He snuck around behind her again, opening the book to the final entry so that both of them could see it. He started to read silently, and she tried to close her eyes to the pages in front of her, but her curiosity got the better of her. She read silently as well.

When they reached the end, he set the book down. Swinging to his original place alongside of her, he stared at her. She said, ''It shouldn't have ended that way."

"It doesn't have to."

"I mean I'm glad he finally told her his reasons -- but they were all wrong. No one else should have had a say... they never really had a chance... "

"Pretty sad, isn't it?"

She looked up at him. "What did you mean, 'It doesn't have to'?"

"I meant, I think it's time to fix history on behalf of these kindred spirits of ours." He moved a hand back to her knee, and pulled his face desperately close to hers.

Janet whispered, "How do you plan to fix it?"

"Let's just call it... the SECOND to last thing you'll do." Now or never, Trevor thought to himself, his heart pounding wildly. He leaned in and gave her a soft little kiss, forcing himself to keep it short. When she reciprocated by leaning in for a longer one, his confidence soared. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, though, a sound from outside the cabin got their attention.

Janet jerked away from him abruptly. "What was that?" she asked.

Trevor heaved a ragged sigh. Once again life had interrupted their intimate moment. "Lemme go take a look see. It's probably just the wind." Opening the door, he saw nothing, so he shrugged and closed it. "See? You were hearing things, Toots."

Just as he closed the door and turned his back, Janet saw a bunch of brown fur in the window. "T-Trevor," she said, "don't bears hibernate in the winter?" The fear creeped into her voice. Just then the huge animal, obviously awoken from his winter nap by the human inhabitants, banged on the door as if asking for entry. Trevor gathered a trembling Janet in his arms. Although fear gripped her, she wasn't sure whether it was the cold or the bear making her shiver.

Trevor whispered to her to keep quiet and their "guest" would go away. What seemed like an eternity later, the animal backed down off the door and headed into the forest.

"Thank God for English oak," Trevor remarked. Grinning, he turned to Janet, "I guess the diary isn't the only old thing in here. They don't make wood like that any more." He pulled away far enough to have access to her lips. "Now, where were we? Oh, I remember. Right about here," he whispered huskily, closing the distance between them.

Janet responded at first, but pulled back as he deepened the kiss. "Ah, Trevor, it might be a good idea if I get dressed right now."

"But we can have much more fun this way."

Janet groaned and dipped her head onto his shoulder. "Trevor... you are all male!"

"And proud of it," he shot back at her. "Are you really sure you want to get dressed?"

Not trusting herself to speak as he pulled her back into his arms, she merely nodded.

"Okay, okay, but this isn't the end." Sitting her on the cot, he went to get her jeans. He stood before her, holding the jeans. "You going to need help getting into them?" he asked, trying to stifle an innocent grin.

Janet gulped, knowing there was no way she could do it herself with her ankle like it was. "At least getting them over the ankle."

Trevor knelt down and pulled the denim fabric over her injured ankle, deliberately taking his time, knowing what it was doing to her. Every time he touched her, even the most innocent touch, she felt as if she was on fire and only he could put out the fire. He pulled the other leg over her left ankle, "Okay babe, we're going to have to stand you up so you can button these."

Janet nodded, steeling herself for the pain she knew would come when he set her down. "Owwwww," she howled as he set her on her feet as gingerly as he could.

"Sorry," he told her unnecessarily. "Can you button them?"

Janet tried but could not balance herself. With a defeated shrug she shook her head. "Trevor!" she called out urgently as her ankle began to give out.

"Okay, okay. Hold your pants on."

Janet glared at him, "Ha, ha."

Trevor walked behind her. "Come here," he said, pulling her back against his chest. Janet shivered at the closeness, but that was nowhere near what she felt as Trevor's arms circled her waist and began to button her jeans. "Are you sure you want me to _button_ these?" he asked, his breath hot against her neck.

Janet only nodded because she was sure if she spoke, she would tell him _not_ to button her jeans, but instead to... 'Stop it!' she told herself.

He did button the jeans, very slowly and deliberately. When he finished, with his arms still steadying her, he circled her until they were face to face. Unable to resist any more, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her solidly. "Janet," he sighed, passion creeping into his voice.

"T..Trevor, we shouldn't be doing this." She tried to fight the feelings that were quickly overtaking her, but, giving in to them, she wound her arms around his neck with a moan of passion. Sensing her surrender, he picked her up and carried her to the cot. Lowering her to the bed, he joined her, almost covering her body with his. Trevor continued his seduction of her, kissing her lips and neck and unbuttoning her shirt. Both were overwhelmed with the passion burning between them.

Janet broke away when she heard voices in the forest. Trevor said, "Probably just the bear again."

"Bears don't talk, Trevor. Listen."

They heard two familiar voices outside. "Well, I'll be... " Trevor grinned. "What are they doing here?" Suddenly remembering their position and appearance, he helped her sit up and rebuttoned her shirt.

From outside they heard Tim say, "Look, here's a cabin. I bet they're in there."

"My bag," Amanda exclaimed, spotting her backpack. Moments later, the door swung open. Amanda spotted her parents in the corner of the room. "Mommy... Daddy!" She ran and threw herself into their arms. "Mommy! Daddy! I was so worried about you!!"

Janet flinched as Amanda almost stepped on her ankle. Trevor noticed the concerned look on her face and, putting two and two together, quickly lifted Amanda away from Janet's foot. Janet breathed a sigh of relief as Amanda's little body was removed. "You okay?" Trevor looked at her with concern. She nodded leaning down to grasp the throbbing joint.

Amanda immediately looked at Janet. "What's the matter with your foot?"

"It hurts a little bit is all. I'll be fine."

"Lemme see," Trevor knelt down to look at it.

Tim came in soon after Amanda. "Hey Dad, Janet," he greeted them. Trevor asked how they found them. Tim grinned, reminding him of the emergency number he'd left.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Trevor responded.

"So can we go now?" Tim asked them. "It is much warmer at the lodge." He gathered his coat around him.

"Well Timbo, we have a small problem," Trevor told him. "Janet broke her ankle and can't walk."

Tim sighed. "That could pose a small problem," he responded.

Trevor jumped up. "Wait a minute, I've got a plan." Going to his bag, he brought out a long knife. With the knife in hand, he headed out the door and brought back two sturdy branches. Carefully carving a small hole in each one, he then wrapped a blanket around the top of each.

He stood in front of Janet and, with Tim's help, got her up on her feet. Making sure the make-shift crutches fit well enough to get them back to the lodge, he then packed up their belongings and they readied to trek back.

The walk was slow, but the wind had died down and the snow stopped blowing so they could at least walk.

When they were halfway to the lodge, Janet stopped. "Trevor," she called to him.

Turning toward her he asked, "What? Are you hurt? Tired?"

She shook her head. "The diary... we left the diary."

Trevor grinned at her, "Is that all?" he asked.

"Please Trevor," she pleaded, "I want to keep it."

He groaned, but knowing she wanted it, he couldn't refuse getting it for her. "Stay here," he told the three of them, making sure Janet was firmly sitting down before he left them.

He made the trek back to the cabin and when he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes!! The cabin was gone!! The only thing in sight was a small circle of ashes where a fire had been. "No, no, this isn't happening," he told himself. "I am not going looney tunes." He went further up the forest before he realized the cabin had vanished, as if it never existed. 'Did it?' he wondered. Shaking his head, he reached over to the coals which were still warm. "Unbelievable," he whispered to himself.

Returning to where he left Tim, Amanda and Janet, he said, "You are not going to believe this. I almost don't believe it myself."

Janet looked at him, confused. "Believe what? Did you find the diary?"

Trevor sat down beside her. "Janet," he began, "the cabin is gone, like it was never there."

Janet looked at him. "What?" she demanded incredulously. "You're kidding!!!"

"No way, no how, toots... it's gone, diary, letter, cot, and all. There's not even a trace of the cabin or the shed left."

Janet shook her head. "Incredible," was all she could say. Amanda and Tim sat there in disbelief, unsure of what was going on.

Moments later, they heard voices coming from the general area of the lodge. "Hey over here!" Trevor called out to them.

Four search and rescue officers came over to them. "Mr. Dillon, Ms. Green," they called. Trevor nodded at the mention of their names. "We have been searching for you folks for days."

Trevor wasn't going to mention the cabin at first, but eventually, curiosity got the best of him. "We found a cabin and stayed there until my kids found us."

To his amazement, neither of the officers flinched or blinked at that. "Algernon and Priscilla strike again," one of them stated quietly.

"Wait a minute," Janet broke in, "you know about Algernon and Priscilla?"

"Not personally ma'am, but you folks are not the first to be 'rescued' by Algernon and Priscilla," he told them. "It is a strange story, kind of a 'Phantom 309' thing. When we get you back to the lodge, talk to the bartender, he knows the whole story."

Janet nodded and thanked him.

One of the other officers noticed her make-shift crutches. "You hurt ma'am?"

She grimaced. "I fell in the avalanche and broke my ankle, but I can walk with these."

"That's okay ma'am. We aren't far from the lodge. My men and I will carry you the distance."

Two of the men crossed their arms and formed a chair. The other two lifted her into their arms and the rest of the party, including Trevor and the kids, walked behind them. Trevor burned with jealousy watching those men carrying Janet. They _were_ trained professionals, but somehow that thought did nothing to make him feel better.

Twenty minutes later, Janet was seated in the first aid room of the lodge while her ankle was wrapped tightly for the trip back to Pine Valley. The medics kept Trevor's handmade crutches as a souvenir.

Anxious to get home, Trevor made arrangements for the trip.

"Trevor, I want to talk to the bartender first," Janet said, stopping him.

"Okay, toots. Then we are going home to 'our house,' NOT to your hotel room."

Janet grinned, "I am too tired to argue with you on that, so I won't."

They walked over to where the older man was tending bar. "You must be the young people who were in the cabin," he greeted them.

"So there was a cabin. We didn't dream it up, right?" Trevor asked, happy to see that he wasn't losing his mind.

The older man chuckled. "No, you weren't losing your mind," he assured them. Getting the kids a soda, he motioned for them to sit down. "This used to be Priscilla Aduar's land, or rather her father's," he began.

He told them about Priscilla, her sister and Algernon, telling them that Priscilla fell in love with Algernon whose profession was somewhat questionable, but it was a living. They kept a cabin in the woods where they met. "One day, Priscilla's father found them in the cabin, both frozen from the snow. They died together. That cabin stood until about 3 years ago, but every now and then, when some bad storm happens, like magic, the cabin appears and saves some lucky couple from the fate that Algie and Prissy suffered."

Trevor and Janet shook their heads in disbelief. "Amazing," they chorused.

The bartender chuckled. "More than one long standing relationship has been forged in that cabin and it's the same thing every time. No one wants to spill the secret." He leaned toward them, "You wouldn't want to let an old man in on the secret would ya?"

"Nope," Janet told him. "It was like a dream... I think I'll keep it that way."

"Figured ya'd say that," he chuckled. "You folks best get going if you want to get back home before the next storm hits."

Trevor helped Janet to her feet and held onto her. "Magic, huh? So that's what it takes to make a family," he whispered in her ear.

Janet only grinned. "Ask Amanda. She seems to have all the answers."

He chuckled. "I love you Janet."

She turned to him. "And I love you Trevor," she sighed as he leaned closer and captured her lips with his.

Behind them, Amanda and Tim exchanged high fives.

**THE END**

Author's note

For those of you who aren't familiar with country music or trucking songs, "Phantom 309" is a song sung by Red Sovine about a truck called phantom 309, which ran off the road to avoid hitting a bus full of kids. According to the song, every now and again, when a cold, lonely traveler is walking, this truck stops and picks them up. I imagine this came out of the mind of some brilliant songwriter, and I loved the twist.

Thanks for reading our story, we had a ball writing it, and we hope you guys enjoyed it as much or more.

B'Elanna, Geena, and Rhonda


End file.
